


Please, daddy!

by IvNovoa



Series: Relatos de Yuri!!! on Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut, viktuuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvNovoa/pseuds/IvNovoa
Summary: Una semana lejos, Viktor olvidó rasurarse.Yuuri deja escapar el fetiche que por tantos años había logrado ocultar.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Relatos de Yuri!!! on Ice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691143
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Please, daddy!

Si hablaban de fetiches, Yuuri siempre decía que él no tenía ninguno.

Aun en la intimidad con Viktor, se negaba a aceptar que tenía uno. Aun estando él solo en su cuarto, se negaba a buscar pornografía o libros, porque algo en él le rogaba que no fuera cierto, no iba a tener un fetiche y mucho menos _ese_ fetiche.

No.

Para nada.

Mil y un veces no.

Así que, luego de pasar una semana completa fuera de Rusia por diversos contratos con patrocinadores, al regresar, nunca pensó caer tan rotundamente en una trampa que nadie nunca tendió.

Pero es que era imposible no hacerlo.

Estaba cansado, había sido un viaje largo, tuvo que correr para que el avión no lo dejara en la escala. Yuuri solo quería llegar, ponerse ropa de noche y dormir por otra semana completa.

O ese era su plan antes que el mundo se derrumbara.

Vio el cabello plateado de su esposo, quien estaba de espalda, y sonrió, se acercó a él, caminó poco a poco notando que Viktor estaba vestido por completo. También recordó que ese mismo día el ruso tenía una entrevista, lo más probable es que acababa de llegar de esta.

—Ya estoy en casa—dijo, anunciando su regreso.

Makkachin fue el primero en correr hacia él, Yuuri acarició sus orejas, murmurando mil y un cursilerías a su mascota. Así que, por estar pendiente del perro, no notó cuando Viktor se puso de pie y caminó hacia él.

Y es que cuando elevó el rostro, Yuuri sintió toda la sangre de su cuerpo distribuirse entre sus mejillas y su pene.

Ah, mierda. Gracias a cualquier ser místicos que no tenía ovarios, porque era seguro que hubieran explotado.

Viktor estaba vestido con un traje formal, un chaleco debajo de su chaqueta, esa sonrisa angelical que tanto adoraba y, decorando su rostro, estaba una barba de varios días.

¿Era real?

¿Estaba muerto?

¿Había entrado al cielo?

Sí, eso debía ser. Porque no había forma de estar ante un Viktor más perfecto.

— ¡Yuuri! —Hasta su nombre sonaba mil veces mejor—Mi amor, perdón. Ha sido una semana larga y no he tenido tiempo de rasurarme, aun sabiendo que vendrías hoy. Creo que perdí noción del tiempo, espero no te moleste verme así.

—No, _papi_ —dijo por impulso.

Nunca en su vida Yuuri había entendido la expresión “ _abrió los ojos como platos_ ” hasta ese día.

El rostro de Viktor se tiñó con un suave rojizo, sorprendido de lo que su esposo acababa de hacer.

Yuuri en cambio parecía un tomate… Un tomate que quería que la tierra lo tragase.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Viktor.

Yuuri trató con todas sus fuerzas de negar, agitaba de lado a lado su cabeza y brazos, buscando una excusa cualquiera, en serio, ¿no podía tragarlo la tierra?

Poco a poco Viktor se acercó a él, con esa maldita sonrisa que podía provocar orgasmos, junto a esa barba que…

Yuuri no podía con tanto eros.

—Así que… Mi querido Yuuri, ¿ese es el fetiche que nunca quisiste decirme?

Ah, mierda.

—Sabía que ocultabas algo, sabía que mentías cuando decías no tener ningún fetiche pero… ¿ _Daddy Kink_? ¿En serio?

Mierda y más mierda.

— ¿Te gusta cómo me veo? —preguntó Viktor, tomando el rostro de Yuuri entre sus manos— ¿Te gusta como se ve papi, dulzura?

La voz de Viktor era suave y rasposa, parecía que Yuuri se iba a derretir entre sus brazos en cualquier momento. Sus rodillas querían fallarle y sentía que en cualquier momento caería en el suelo… Cosa que no fuera tan mala idea, porque no le importaba arrodillarse en esos momentos para tomar el pene de Viktor en su boca.

Cuando sintió los labios de Viktor sobre los suyos, Yuuri pudo de nuevo jurar que veía el cielo.

Este beso era diferente a los que solía compartir con su esposo. Los dedos de Viktor recorrían su cara, poco a poco bajando por su cuello hasta sus hombros. No se dio cuenta, perdido en el sabor natural de Viktor, cuando este comenzó a desvestirlo, comenzando por su suéter y camisa.

No solo eran sus labios, pero había algo en la barba que le encantaba. La forma en que esta rozaba contra su piel lo obligaba a dejar escapar suaves gemidos que no hacían más que excitar más al mayor, haciendo que el beso se alargara más tiempo.

Ahora las manos de Viktor se encontraban acariciando los brazos de Yuuri, elevándolos para que rodearan su cuello, Yuuri complació sin dudarlo dos veces.

Poco a poco el beso se tornó complicado, exigente y fuerte. Yuuri sentía la incomodidad en sus pantalones y, al abrazarse más contra Viktor, podía notar que su esposo también sufría por el desenfrenado beso.

—Vamos al cuarto—rogó entre besos.

—Pídelo bien, dulzura, y consideraré complacerte.

Desde lo más profundo de su abdomen, Yuuri sintió el calor. Alejó su rostro, respiraba agitado y el deseo navegaba furioso por su cuerpo. Nada le importaba ya la vergüenza, después de todo, se encontraba con el hombre que más amaba en el mundo.

—Llévame a la cama—murmuró, para luego agregar tartamudeando—, p-papi.

Y esta última palabra fue el elixir que ambos necesitaban. Yuuri sentía como por fin había aceptado algo que por tanto tiempo negó y Viktor… Oh, Viktor pudo haberse venido solo con escuchar la voz de Yuuri y ver su hermoso rostro.

Elevándolo entre sus brazos, caminó hacia la cama para soltarlo, con afán de un buen amante, Viktor desvistió a Yuuri, el deseo intrínseco en sus ojos, una semana sin sexo, sin poder tocar a Yuuri, lo tenía como una bestia en celo.

Poco a poco comenzó a besar el pecho de Yuuri, quería tomarse su tiempo, pero algo en él le rogaba ir rápido, probablemente ese algo tenía nombre y le colgaba entre las piernas, pero es muy poco romántico decirlo así.

Volteó a Yuuri, porque esa noche se trataba de explorar y explotar el fetiche de su esposo, y sabía que esa era la mejor forma que estuviera cómodo.

Además que así tenía una vista perfecta del trasero de Yuuri.

Besó cada una de sus nalgas sobre la tela de la ropa interior antes de bajarla, luego saboreó con suaves besos la voz de Yuuri que pedía más. El japonés se desvivía, abrazando la almohada, sintiendo los labios de Viktor y su barba recorrer su piel y es que mierda, era demasiado para él. Estaba volviéndose loco allí mismo.

— ¡Papi! —gritó al sentir uno de los dedos de Viktor entrar en él.

Viktor se deleitaba en lo excitado que estaba Yuuri y en lo cooperador que parecía estar, en lo fácil que le pedía más y en lo deliciosos que sonaban sus gemidos. El primer dedo entró con facilidad, al igual que el segundo y el tercero así que, estando listo, Viktor deslizó el condón en su pene, posicionándose tras Yuuri, moviendo su glande sobre la entrada de su esposo, haciéndolo gemir con fuerza y saborear la espera que se le hacía eterna.

— ¿Estás listo, precioso?

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Sí, qué?

—Sí, papi—dijo con la voz más dulce y acaramelada que le fue posible.

Y allí fue cuando Viktor perdió toda decencia.

Agarró las caderas de Yuuri, hundiendo sus dedos en la piel para impulsarlo hacia él mientras sus caderas se movían con fuerza hacia adelante. El grito de placer de su esposo era un cántico de dioses, ni la misma Afrodita sería capaz de compararse a la sensualidad de Yuuri. Era eros encarnado en humano.

Viktor se movía con fuerza, sin dejar tiempo para que Yuuri pudiera acostumbrarse, haciéndolo gemir, pedir por más y morder la almohada con fuerza, la vista era escandalosa y por mucho, una de sus favoritas, y es que ver así a Yuuri lo volvía loco.

Pero necesitaba más y esa maldita almohada ahogaba los sonidos de Yuuri.

Saliendo de él, Viktor se movió rápido para que ahora su esposo estuviera sobre él; Yuuri, entendiendo, no perdió tiempo en comenzar a dar pequeños saltos sobre Viktor, penetrándose una y otra vez, sosteniéndose con las manos de su esposo, mirando directamente a Viktor a los ojos.

El placer los consumía, ambos gruñían deleitados por ver al otro. Pero había algo que no habían experimentado y, si Yuuri haría realidad su fantasía más oscura, lo haría bien.

— ¡Ah, papi, papi! —gritó, tirando hacia atrás su cabeza para ver al cielo, concentrándose en la sensación y apretando su entrada para así apresurar el orgasmo de Viktor—Se siente tan bien. ¡Ah!

Se movió con más fuerza, escuchando como los gemidos de Viktor se hacían más agudos, los conocía bien, estaba cerca.

Viktor quiso desenlazar sus manos para poder tomar a Yuuri de la cadera y así calmar su paso, pero este solo tomó sus manos con mayor fuerza, moviéndose más frenéticamente y sintiendo el cuerpo de Viktor temblar, llenando el condón con su semen y dejando escapar un gemido que casi hacía que Yuuri terminara allí mismo.

Dejó a Viktor descansar un par de segundos mientras recuperaba el aire, sintiéndose potente al ver a la leyenda viviente bajo su cuerpo, agitado, jadeando por él.

Pero ahora era su turno.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó Viktor, refiriéndose a qué debía hacer para que Yuuri terminara.

El japonés sonrió, acercándose a él más, besando sus labios y deleitándose de nuevo con su barba.

Quería un _beso_.

Se alejó, mordiendo su labio inferior y sonriéndole a Viktor, sabía que lo tenía a su merced y que complacería lo que él quisiera.

— ¿Puedo pedir cualquier cosa, papi? —preguntó de nuevo, utilizando esa voz que acababa de descubrir, a Viktor le encantaba.

—Claro, dulzura.

Yuuri gateó un poco, tomando entre sus dedos la cabecera de la cama, prácticamente sentándose en la cara de Viktor, quien entendió de inmediato.

Tomó al menor por los muslos, bajando su cuerpo un poco más para que su boca quedara donde tanto quería.

El grito de placer que salió de su boca fue descomunal y estaba seguro que los vecinos iban a escuchar.

La lengua de Viktor se sentía bien, demasiado bien para ser real pero mierda, la sensación de su cálida y húmeda lengua pasar por su periné, antes de llegar a sus testículos para luego concentrarse en su entrada, combinado junto a los vellos de su barba rozar su piel era…

Demasiado.

Yuuri se sentía débil de tanto placer, mordía su labio inferior hasta sentir el metálico sabor de la sangre. Las manos de Viktor lo sostenían con fuerza, pero se volvía loco con la lengua de su esposo en todo lugar que él tanto adoraba.

Bajó una de sus manos a su propio pene para masturbarse, pensando en cómo se vería Viktor bajo su cuerpo, Yuuri gemía llamando su nuevo apodo hasta que finalmente se dejó venir sobre su mano para evitar ensuciar la almohada y la cabecera de su cama.

Viktor dejó un suave beso en el periné, sonriendo triunfal al saber que había logrado que Yuuri terminara en poco tiempo.

Se acomodaron para que Yuuri quedara sobre Viktor, besándose exhaustos pero complacidos, ambos con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.

—Lo descubrí—sonrió.

— ¿Podemos hacer esto más seguido? —preguntó Yuuri, ojos brillantes de emoción y con una sonrisa tímida.

— ¿Debería dejarme la barba?

—Con o sin, me encanta como te ves—murmuró, besando la punta de su nariz.

—Para mantener esto fresco—murmuró, sintiendo como Yuuri depositaba suaves besos por su rostro— me rasuraré mañana y dejaré que me crezca de vez en cuando para darte una sorpresa.

—Me encanta como piensas… Papi.

Viktor sintió como su cuerpo entero se estremeció al escuchar esto.

—Cuidado, bebé. O no aseguro que puedas ir a práctica mañana.

¿No ir a practicar luego de un viaje y tener sexo con Viktor toda la noche? ¿En serio era una amenaza?

— ¿Qué harás, papi? ¿Planeas castigarme? —continuó, restregando su trasero contra Viktor para mostrarle que él también estaba dispuesto.

El mayor solo pudo sonreír, antes de tomar a Yuuri de las caderas para volver a complacerlo.

Porque no era solo el fetiche secreto de Yuuri.

También era el de Viktor.

**Author's Note:**

> PWP Viktuuri, son de los pocos OS que pude rescatar cuando wattpad borró mi acc.   
> <3


End file.
